


Mutual Differences

by Zora_The_Dragon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Both sides hate each other, Gen, More tags to be added, Rating May Change, Revenge, Some comedy, The Horde and Alliance battle occasionally, The Scourge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_The_Dragon/pseuds/Zora_The_Dragon
Summary: In the world of Azeroth, there are two kinds of people: the commoners, and the Chosen Ones. The Chosen Ones cannot die, and so are selected as heroes to fight the evil on Azeroth, such as the Burning Legion and the Scourge.But being unable to stay dead also means you are a target of the Lich King, who seeks to make any Chosen One into a Death Knight.One human seeks to destroy the Scourge, and end Arthas' rule once and for all. Unfortunately, he cannot do this alone...and the ones he has teamed up with turn out to be complete morons!Meanwhile, an orc seeks to wipe out every demon of the Burning Legion left on Azeroth, and will not let any puny Alliance, or even her own Horde comrades get in her way.When these two teams clash together, it brings a terror that has been witnessed far too often......in the World of Warcraft.





	Mutual Differences

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Warcraft fic I've ever made. I thought it'd be fun to have two groups with one of each race from Vanilla to Wrath of the Lich King, as well as one of each class to see how they'd fare together.  
> I didn't originally plan to write and post this story, but here we are.  
> We basically start out at the starting areas and then work our way up to the higher levelled zones, but I won't focus on the entire lore, just these OC heroes' lives and goals.  
> This is probably going to be a long fic, so I hope you enjoy it.  
> And even if no one else but I am going to read it, that's fine too.  
> I'm not sure how "mature" this is going to be, there will definitely be some graphic violence, but sexual themes are probably going to be low. I may change the rating along the way as I add things.  
> I tend to write long descriptions so please bear with me.  
> Now, enjoy this little fic of mine:)

_There comes a time in every person's life, when nothing seems to matter anymore. When you abandon your friends. When you desert your country. When you face the enemy by yourself._

_Your own life has no meaning anymore. All you care about is getting revenge._

_So you stand up._

_And fight._

_Until you die._

_And hope that your comrades will tell your tale to the commoners._

_Because if you are dead, and people forget about you..._

_...first then will you truly disappear from this world._

 

* * *

 

"Rookie! What is your name?" said the armored bald marshal with the chestnut-brown goatie.

"Sir, Gunice reporting for duty, McBride sir!" said the much younger man with short blonde hair and no beard on his face at all - he was probably no more than twenty years old, maybe even younger.

"Gunice, huh?" McBride seemed skeptical. "Is that your real name, soldier?"

"No sir, my name is Gunner Icetap, but everyone calls me Gunice for short--"

"It hardly matters why you're called what you're called, as long as you obey your name," McBride interrupted. "But frankly, it's not unusual for aspiring adventurers such as yourself to change their names or contract their full name to one such as your own." He cleared his throat, deciding to get off the topic. "Anyways, before we get started with your training, I have one more question for you. What is your reason for coming here to Northshire today?"

Gunice stood a bit straighter, slammed his legs together and saluted with his right hand. "To become a knight of the light, sir, a paladin!"

"And why do you want to become that, _squire?"_

A shadow seemed to fall onto Gunice' face. It was brief, but McBride noticed it all too well.

"To destroy the Scourge with my holy magic, and take down the Lich King for good...sir!"

Marshal McBride was taken aback for a moment. "The Lich King himself, hm? That's a  _very_ ambitious goal, might I say even impossible."

"Sir, please--"

"Don't get me wrong now, kid, we fully expect you to help exterminate the Scourge alongside your fellow knights of the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand, but no one is capable of taking on the Lich King by themselves. Especially not someone of your calliper."

Unlike the marshal's iconic white and blue Stormwind armor, the youngster was wearing a mere gray sleeveless shirt, a pair of wellworn mud brown pants and old black boots. He was nowhere near as protected and strong as the veteran marshal. He had just arrived at the Northshire Abby from Stormwind City that very afternoon, having walked since early morning. But unlike most newcomers arriving there, this one did not seem naive at all, despite his goal seeming naive at first. Fury was steaming from the young man's spirit - perhaps he would do better as a warrior than as a paladin.

"Sir, I am well aware of my position right now. But that is exactly why I need this training. If you succeed in making me a strong paladin, I swear on my very soul that I will eliminate every single undead betreading this world. The evil shall be punished, and the suffering must be put to rest, even if it costs me my life...sir."

McBride thought over what the squire said for a moment. Indeed, he was far more aware of the severity of the war they were in, than almost any other novice training here. He seemed promising. But that talk wouldn't do good unless it was proven to be legit.

"I admire your ideals, newbie. But before we can let you go off and slay undeads, demons, dragons and members of the Horde, you must first prove yourself worthy. Therefore, your first mission will be..."

Gunice held his breath.

"...to slay the kobolds of Northshire and collect their candles as proof."

 _Kobolds?_ Gunice thought disappointed.  _They're just big rat-people with a strange obsession for candles. They're not even that strong. But if I protest, he might accuse me of being weak or fearful of the beasts..._

"Yes sir, right away sir!"

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in a barren valley on the western continent of Kalimdor, a newly recruited orc was fighting a small group of grells - fire demons, larger than their imp cousins - chopping off their arms, legs and tails, sometimes even a head would fly off the blue demons' shoulders and land in a puddle of green blood, or into a tree, destined to fall onto the head of a sleeping peon who immediately returned to work.

The orc, a female with long, greasy magenta-brown hair and emerald green eyes and skin, had slain five of these grells, when suddenly a voice sounded from behind her.

"Nice moves, orc," a thick accent sounded calmly. "You be real good at killin' imps."

"They're  _grells_ , troll, bigger and stronger than puny imps," the orc responded to the tall, blue-skinned troll with a wild mane of green hair, looking much like grass. "And if you're going to adress me, use the name Drakra! It means Raging Dragon!"

"In what language?"

"...Alright, you got me there, but as a child they called me Drakra the Dragon--"

"Yeah, really don't care, mon," the troll interrupted. "My name is Kaiga. I have ta find and bring back a medallion from dat cave over dere, but, see, I'm a rogue, so I work best in stealth, with few enemies attacking me at da same time. I assume you're a warrior...Drakra?"

"You're spot-on, little troll!" Drakra laughed harshly. "As a matter of fact, I also have to get that medallion, as well as a pickaxe."

"Well den, why don't we join forces? Azeroth is a big place, we gonna be needin' help when we face off against bigger enemies."

Drakra didn't even spend a second in consideration. "Sure, as long as you don't get in my way. But let me tell you one thing, little troll..."

She practically grabbed his collar and lifted him into the air, despite being taller and probably also heavier than her. The strength of an orc, even a female one, was truly terrifying.

"Interrupt me again, and I'll beat the living crap outta you!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" Kaiga huffed but made little resistance to get her hand off his throat. He knew that if she wanted to, she could easily rip out his throat in mid-air like this.

With a small "humph" she dumped him on the ground, then taking him by the shoulder and lifting him back onto his feet with little effort. Yep, definitely needed to stay on her good side.

"Come on, let's get going, ya wimp," Drakra announced and lead the way, fully confident that the troll would be following behind.

"So, Drakra," Kaiga said carefully, as they ventured into the cave. "What exactly is ya full name?"

"Drakra Dragonrage" she responded. "Like I said before."

"Oh, so Drakra is ya actual name? Interesting."

"What? You got a problem with my name, punk?"

"No, it's just, most adventurers change deir names, either by contracting deir first and surname, or by making a completely new and different one."

"Does that mean Kaiga ain't your real name?"

Kaiga hummed. "My actual name is Kai'ji Gan'jin."

"That's quite a mouthful. Kaiga is definitely better. Did you choose it yourself?"

"Yes. I believe da change of an adventurer's name and omitting deir surname is ta protect deir families, but in my case it's also because it just sounds much cooler."

Drakra laughed loudly, a bit too loud for Kaiga's taste. "I would never change my name nor omit my surname. The Dragonrage clan is nearly extinct, in fact only me and my folks are left, so I have nothing to lose by announcing my clan name to others. I'm doing it for my folks' sake, to honor my clan and to make sure we're never forgotten, even after we're all dead and gone."

Kaiga thought on the matter but had his thoughts interrupted when they saw life up ahead in a chamber. They hid behind the wall to assess the situation. Demons, and quite a large group. Mostly grells, but also a few beasts on four legs, red and black with white foreheads and large antlers on their furry manes.

"Felhounds," Drakra whispered and gazed at Kaiga. "Those are tougher than grells. If we bring back some hooves, I'm sure they'll reward us."

"Certainly. And is dat a pickaxe I see in da light between dem?"

They took a second look. Indeed, in the middle of the chamber was a small ray of sunshine shining down on a pickaxe leaned against a stalagmite. It was guarded by the demons. They would have to go through those first.

"I'll take da grells if you'll handle da felhounds, mon," Kaiga proposed.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," Drakra replied with a sharp smirk, the bloodthirst radiating from her body.

In the next moment, Drakra charged into the chamber, while Kaiga snuck up on their enemies from behind, as they were distracted by the warrior. While Drakra chopped off the felhounds' heads with her axe, Kaiga went behind a grell, grabbed its head and slit its throat, spilling green, acidic blood onto the floor but not entirely killing it. After the surprise attack he repeatedly stabbed the demon with his daggers, until it bled out and fell together on the floor, along with its brethren, whom Drakra had apparently also taken care of, surprisingly quick about the felhounds.

"Wow, ya must be of high level already, I can barely keep up," Kaiga commented as Drakra took the lone pickaxe and they started looting the corpses.

"I've been training for this my entire life, ever since I was as tall as my knee."

"Ya really hate demons, huh?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she growled as she cut off an intact hoof of one of the felhounds and put it in her inventory. "It's because of demons like these that we orcs have been so demoralized by the humans, the elves, pretty much  _everyone_! I will slay every demon that exists here on Azeroth, and if I ever get the chance to return to Draenor where we came from, I'll slay every demon there as well! Some day, I want to be called something like... Drakra, the Demonslayer! Yes, that has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

Kaiga could do nothing but nod, finding that if he was to stay on this crazy woman's good side and avoid getting maimed by her, he'd have to agree on everything she said and did. Although, he wasn't really against the idea of wiping out the Burning Legion, just the two of them.

"If we manage ta slay dem all, we would become  _legends_ , mon," he replied. "I'll be with ya all da way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 1AM to 2AM on a school night. Not the best idea...  
> I'll try to make summaries and notes shorter in the future.  
> Future chapters are probably going to be longer than this first one.


End file.
